A Yellow Heart
by JoJo Dragons
Summary: Solangelo. Oneshot. Rated K , zero violence. At 6am, a giant yellow piñata heart smashes into his head. At 6am, he finds out it's Valentines day, but that's an insignificant detail. At 6am, he sees Will not so stealthily exiting the Hades cabin. At 6am, Nico is happier than he's been for a long time.


_**AN: HIA, I write a lot of headcannons/oneshots don't I? I refuse to put them all together because you don't have any room for a description of each and every so yea. THIS CITY NEVER SLEEPS AT NIGHT! I'm sorry, I don't even know why I'm listening to this song. oh wait, now I do THIS ROAD NEVER LOOKED SO LONELY. whats next...uhh my playlist is messed up. Welcome to my life , then onto up all night. IF EVER THERE'S A WAR I'LL GO! IF EVER THERE'S A WAR I'LL GO! IF EVER THERE'S A WAR I'LL GO! :3 anywho, enjoy before I type more XD ;)**_

 **A Yellow Heart**

Nico awoke to sunlight streaming through the opened windows of his cabin with the cheery song of a variety of birds flowing after it. The peace and calmness of his cabin and just outside was interrupted by a strung of colourful Italian and Greek cursing. With the click of his fingers, the birds vanished, scared off by skeletal warriors and shadows swarmed the golden light diminishing it and creating a protective barrier.

Nico yawned and stretched his arms above his head as a giant yellow blob fell on his pale face. Correction, giant yellow heart that split and all contents dumped on or around Nico. He stared at his reflection in the mirror opposite his bed, yellow candy and sweets in his hair along with thin strips of yellow paper.

He shook his head, freeing his hair from the yellow then carefully slid out of bed. He glared at the yellow and summoned his skeletal cleaner to sort it out (many complained about this but only Percy continued after Nico scared the rest away, seemingly it was unfair though Percy often cleaned his cabin by simply filling it with water and swirling all the rubbish in the bin).

Slowly, he stretched his arms, causing his shirt to reveal some of his stomach. That's when he heard a whimper. He couldn't tell if it was from inside or out and considering there was no one stupid enough to enter his cabin without permission, Nico guessed out.

He got to the doorway of his room and then he felt the heat of the day. His room was magically air-conditioned but the rest of his cabin was not.

Sweating profusely, though other demigods would be fine, Nico took off his Pyjama top, sleep still swirling in his brain he forgot the scars that marred his pale olive skin.

When Nico opened the door, he was greeted by the time of 6am. Someone had woke him up and whoever it was had better start running.

He stepped out onto the withered grass then one more step to the green fresh grass. He bent down and pulled his sword and its scabbard from the ground. The grass around him suddenly died.

He looked around, there were a few half bloods and Satyrs milling around, he saw Annabeth sneaking back from the Poseidon cabin, a sleepy Piper walking around aimlessly with a pillow full of pink nail varnish and Travis and Connor being chased by some angry looking vines. Nothing out of the usual.

That is, until he saw the decorations. His eyes widened in horror as he took it all in, his head turning wildly. This was the day he would die. The worst day of the year, filled with horror and fear. Valentine's Day. The yellow heart made sense now.

"Holy Hades high heels. I wonder if it's too late to hide in China." Nico muttered to himself, grimacing and wincing. Then he turned and sprinted back into his cabin.

Well, almost, one step away from safety and China, a rope of water and a rope of air wrapped around his middle and he was pulled away, desperately reaching for something to hold onto.

Sighing, he wiggled round in the ropes and faced his kidnappers with his arms crossed.

"Hey Neeks! We've got up early to put some valentine's day cards in the groups bags, wanna join, we know a certain someone you want to give something to." Percy said with a goofy smile, oblivious to Nico's glaring as Jason nodded his head.

"I don't have a choice do I. And don't call me Neeks Perseus! Also, thanks for getting me drenched." Nico replied angrily, he was indeed sopping wet.

"Oops, sorry."

"No you're not."

"Anyway, we'll come and check on you later, we've got gifts to buy. Why'd we leave to the last minute again bro?"

"We would've looked suspicious bro."

And just like that they wondered off, knowing Nico would do as they said, leaving unsaid blackmail in the air.

Nico turned around, just in time to see a tired looking Will stumbling out of his cabin. He half expected Percy and Jason to materialize beside him.

Will looked like a deer caught in headlights, but also trying to mask sadness, or possibly rejection. Then he realized Nico's chest was bare and he promptly started an attempt to imitate a tomato.

Nico himself was shocked.

"What...why were you in my cabin?" Nico demanded, snapping out of his trance.

Wills gaze had yet to shift from his exposed torso, when Nico noticed it, he felt self conscious, ashamed and he feared Will was disgusted by his scar ridden skin.

With his head down slightly, he pushed past Will, but his hand snaking out and grabbed his t-shirt, dragging him inside behind him.

When they reached his room, Nico let go of Will, waving the cleaner into a bone pile once more for privacy, he picked up his top from where is was thrown carelessly on the floor.

But before he could put it on, he found his back against the cold stone wall as Will pinned him there, a hungry gleam in his eyes. Before he could register anything else, or even speak, Will's lips crashed into his.

Nico's eyes widened, he didn't know what else to do except kiss back with the same ferocity, if not more.

Will eventually pulled away for air, he kept his eyes closed and Nico suddenly realised he was once again dry.

Then the horn blew for breakfast, but neither showed a sign of caring.

Nico brought his hands up to cup Will's face, gently rubbing circles on his cheeks with his thumbs.

After a moment or so, Will opened his eyes, showing his warm blue eyes that Nico loved. He looked at Nico with eyes of a cute kitten and Nico couldn't help but kiss him again.

This time, Nico pulled away, leaving a shocked goldfish for a Will. He couldn't help but smirk.

Eventually, Will seemed to regain his memory of the English language.

"I think I did this in the completely wrong order," Will laughed nervously as Nico pasted a confused look on his face, "The heart was from me, I was going to confess that I love you then ask you out, and then if you agreed kiss you..." Will trailed off, realizing what he said and going even redder than before. Nico just laughed into his chest.

"Ti amo troppo sole." Nico murmured as he wrapped his arms around Will's neck.

Will didn't need to know Italian to know what Nico had said and simply hugged the small black haired boy.

 _ **AN: tell meh what you think! :) see ya later!**_

 _ **'It may be that your sole purpose in life is simply to serve as a warning to others' -someone who's name I do not know**_

 _ **~Jojo**_


End file.
